metalshadowfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Delta
Agent Delta is one of the major supporting characters in Metal Shadow Prelude. His real name is Dick Benette. He was a freelance Agent in The Agency who joined Elf Squad on their mission to reclaim Noa Rylie, but died at the hands of The Three Queens. He is now destined to battle the Black God in his next life as one of Gineden's nine heroes. History Delta is mentioned in chapter 3 of the Prelude as the person Agent Rail and Agent Ex should seek out to execute their secret mission. He makes his first physical appearance in chapter 4, standing alongside the members of Elf Squad, who had just rescued Noa from half-men. At Agent Elf's orders, he, Agent Lair, and Agent Ziare escort Noa aboard the team airship. Noa fells all three units while aboard by removing their Agency-issued jewels. Delta awakens with the other two Agents on a mountain slope in Wilde Passage, where Elf appears carrying a wounded Agent Ghost. The Squad is ambushed by beastie and Elf is fatally wounded. Delta saves her using whylit healing orbs. Delta is contacted by Agents Rail and Ex in a secluded area. It is revealed that they had already spoken at some point prior and established their secret directive, which is to capture Vantrekke Yuba upon his capturing Noa. This plan eventually comes to fruition in the ruins underneath Wilde Passage. Delta's only contribution is to clue Rail in on Noa's jewel draw technique. For the remainder of the Prelude Delta plays no special role. He expresses a deeper concern for Agent Ziare than anyone else, though it is never explained why. Anikae reveals that Delta was really Dick Benette, one of the generals of the original Liberation Front. He was captured alongside the other generals for infiltrating Dr. Dragon's lair, then turned into an Agent as punishment, having all his former memories erased. Delta dies trying to avenge Agent Ziare's death by battling the Three Queens. In the afterlife, he is drawn into Gineden's spell to battle the Black God in his next life. Characteristics Appearance Delta no longer remembers his age, but he estimates he is in his early seventies. As such, he appears frail, skinny, and moderately wrinkled, though he is actually quite fit for his age and has a straight back. He is short, standing at just under five feet. His skin, hair, and eyes are all dark of color. He often wears shades and a hat with his standard-issue Agency suit; the hat allows Rail Platoon to track him. His shirt is white, indicating no elite status (despite his association with Rail Platoon). Personality Delta comes from an era in Ende when the culture valued hard work and respect. As a result, he is very down to earth and possesses an astonishing degree of empathy compared to many other Agents. He is often the first to caution the young heroes on a mission, his observations and advice always keen. He can be lighthearted, but also painfully strict. Every single Agent respects him and values his input. He occasionally studies Agent Ziare throughout the Prelude, suggesting some sort of connection to him. Battle Style Delta is unsuited for battle. He only uses elemancy to heal and support his team. Disposables *Whylit healing orb *Traceable hat *Air platform shoes Gallery delta 1.png|''Concept art by Jasmin Khalid'' Trivia *Agent Delta was Agent "D" in the original drafts of the Prelude. He was and is the third unit ever to join the Agency. *Delta's character design is based on the character Rubel from the Japanese manga Claymore. Category:Gineden's nine heroes Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Ende Category:Deceased characters Category:Elf Squad members Category:Characters Category:Prelude characters